Kyo's Secret
by downpours
Summary: Kyo Sohma has a secret that nobody knows about. It’s not that he keeps it from them, it’s just that they wouldn’t be given any opportunity to find out, anyway. In addition, it’s also very embarrassing… for him, anyway. KyoXTohru.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Kyo's Secret 

…

Kyo Sohma has a secret that nobody knows about. It's not that he keeps it from them; it's just that they wouldn't be given any opportunity to find out, anyway. In addition, it's also very embarrassing… for him, anyway.

Only Tohru knows this secret of his, which he didn't even purposely tell her. She just found out in her own little way.

It had been raining the day she found out. As usual, Kyo felt extremely exhausted, and everybody thought he would probably lock himself up the whole day to nap. Shigure and Yuki were out, and Tohru was eating some crackers while watching television. It was getting dark outside, but the other two men had told her that they weren't eating home.

She had a thick blanket wrapped around her, and she was so engrossed in what she was watching. Because of this, she gave a yelp when an unexpected paw prodded her side. Surprised, she looked to her side to see an exasperated Kyo, in cat form, looking up at her.

"You don't need to freak out so much." He said in an annoyed tone. "It's just me."

"Ah, y-yes, sorry." Tohru replied. It had been a while since she had seen him in this form. "What is it, Kyo-kun? Do you want dinner? It's just that I didn't know if I should wake you up, but I can fix up something right no—"

"I'm not hungry." Kyo said, cutting in. He shot the ground an embarrassed look, and grumbled something that Tohru couldn't hear.

"…Sorry?"

"I…" He mumbled, but more understandable now. "I can't get the milk."

Tohru blinked, and Kyo shot her a glare, expecting her to burst out laughing. Much to his surprise, the girl just gave him a bright smile and replied, "I'll go get it."

The orange cat followed her as she walked to the kitchen. He watched intently as she took a milk carton and carefully poured out the contents in a sauce dish. Gingerly, she placed it down on the floor and Kyo mumbled a 'thanks' as he approached it.

Tohru watched him with her usual bright smile, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under her gaze. He didn't say anything, though.

"Is Kyo-kun a cat because of the rain?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah."

The girl nodded, even though she had already known the answer. He often turned into a cat when the weather was like that for a long time. His body always gave up involuntarily.

"Thanks." Kyo mumbled, pushing the now empty dish away. Tohru nodded and took it, placing it on the counter. She could wash it later.

"Going back to sleep?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side in question. Kyo had started to walk out the kitchen before she said this.

"I think I'll watch television with you for a while." Kyo said, glancing back at her. "I-if it's okay with you."

Looking back at him with a slightly surprised expression, Tohru nodded in agreement. "Of course it's okay with me."

And so, they sat there in silence for a while, in front of the television. Tohru wrapped herself once again in the thick blanket, and Kyo found a comfortable spot on a nearby pillow. There was a bit of channel surfing, but when she couldn't find anything at all, and Kyo ddn't want to watch anything in particular, she settled on a re-run of Mogeta.

Tohru glanced at Kyo, who didn't seem to be paying attention. He was staring at the wall, and he was lying in a ball, which was very feline-like. His tail occasionally bobbed up and down. Tohru smiled at his back in a gentle manner. Kyo was so much like a real cat, something which always made her smile. For her, it was adorable.

As she watched his apathetic back, she noticed him shiver. The fur on the arc of his back stood on it's ends for a second, and he shook. As if out of habit, he buried his face in his orange paws and gave out a loud sigh.

"Is Kyo-kun cold?" Tohru suddenly asked. Kyo was surprised by her voice, and he looked back at her quickly.

"No." He lied.

"I can hold you, if you're cold." The girl replied, as if she hadn't heard his answer. The cat looked back at her in silence, and she realized just how absurd her suggestion was. "I-I m-mean, not t-that you would want t-to, but my mom would always hold me when I was feeling cold!"

The cat shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. Tohru gave a sigh and went back to watching television. Just what was she thinking, telling him something like that? Of course Kyo wouldn't think it was a good idea.

Tohru had brushed off the whole ordeal and focused on the television again. And so, she was surprised when a paw came to nudge her side again. She looked down at the orange cat that refused to look at her eyes.

"Yes?" Tohru asked him. "Do you want something to drink again?"

The cat shook his head, and before Tohru could speak again, he hid under a fold of her thick blanket.

"It's cold." He whispered softly.

It took Tohru a while to realize just what he wanted. Most of his small figure was hidden under the blanket, and she could only see a pair of orange feline ears poking out. His tail had nervously stopped moving.

"Ah." Said the girl. She took him in her arms and held him closer. His fur was so soft, and he was so warm. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He mumbled, inhaling her soft scent.

Tohru smiled at him and caressed the back of his ear, a move so bold, even for her. She was just about to apologize for her actions when Kyo gave a sound she had never heard from him before. His eyes had shut in pleasure and he rubbed his forehead against her chin.

It was his actions that made Tohru widen her eyes in surprise, and giggle in happiness.

That night, when Yuki came home, he entered the house and looked at his surroundings in annoyance. Not bothering to wake up the two, he just marched right up to his room. Moments later, Shigure came and saw just what the ruckus was about. Tohru had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall and still wrapped in a blanket. This wasn't what the big deal was about, though. For, in her arms, was Kyo, who was just as much asleep as the girl.

Days passed, and Kyo would wonder why Tohru would sometimes reach up and rub the spot behind his ears. She would never tell him the reason, though.

Finally, he snapped at her when nobody was looking. "Just what the heck are you trying to do?!"

Tohru paused, her hand mid-air. The girl laughed and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Kyo-kun, did you know you purr?"

**The End**


End file.
